


The time Todoroki got a boner

by Nxzor



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, honesty just laugh at this failure, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nxzor/pseuds/Nxzor
Summary: It's tododeku week and so the person who had never been kissed thought I should write smut for my first fic. It obviously didn't work out so have this crack of a paragraph





	The time Todoroki got a boner

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this it was like 12am. Also thanks to my friend who tried to beta this at 12am you're the real MVP

Izuku smiled slyly as he lay on the couch scrolling through his phone. Shouto was in the kitchen attempting to make some tea but he kept accidentally forgetting it and it over poured so he decided to watch it heat up. He knew exactly how to get his boyfriend to pay attention to him.  
He sauntered over to their kitchen and made himself comfortable on the table. 

"Hey Shouto"

"Mmmmhm?"

"Do you know what a cock is?"  
There was a crash. Shouto had dropped the glass he was holding. His face was pink as he turned to stare at his innocent partner.

"Cause Kachaan keeps calling me it and I just don't know what it means? Maybe you could show me?"

Shouto's left side started to activate by then and he tried his best to stop his boner from showing. Izuku smiled at the sight. His plan was working but he knew exactly how to get Shouto hot and bothered so he decided to draw out the foreplay. 

"I searched it up, you know. Google says it's something big and long that males possess. Do you have a cock, Shouto?" Izuku purred as he jumped off the table and started to approach Shouto.

By now Shouto's whole face was burning and he started to gulp as Izuku got closer.  
"Is yours big? Maybe I should take a peek?"Izuku whispered as he took Shouto's hand in his and placed it on Shouto's crotch. Shouto's erection was quite visible by now and it was starting to hurt in his tight fitting jeans. Izuku leant up and caught Shouto's lips in an enticing kiss. 

"Of course that's only if you say yes. Can I look, Shouto-chan? I'll only do if you say yes." 

Shouto was tired of this. He was tired of all this teasing; in fact, he would rather have dinner with his father than wait another second. So he did the only thing he could possibly do: he kissed Izuku.   
He kissed hard and deep in attempts to show he's. Yes dammit. _(?? a)_

"That's still not a yes, Shouto!" Izuku giggled into the kiss and pulled away.   
"Maybe next time, I guess!"and he sauntered away leaving a hard Shouto in shock in the kitchen. What Shouto didn't realise was that his tea had burnt yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far congrats. I'm crying you're crying this is a mess.


End file.
